The present invention relates firstly to means for uniformly loading one-piece ceramic or metal carrier members more particularly for catalysts, with a desired quantity of substance from dispersions or solutions, and methods of operating the means, a first more complicated means being operated automatically and a second means, simpler than then first, being operable partly automatically or by hand. The invention also relates to methods of working with the means and with preferred variants thereof.
The term "one-piece carrier member" is used to mean e.g. monolithic carrier members with flow ducts, extending all through or closed at alternate ends (diesel filters). The term also includes foamed members or members made of compression molded fibre knitted fabric or compression molded fibre mats.
The prior art method of loading the aforementioned carrier members with dispersions of surface-increasing metal oxides and/or solutions of catalytically active metal salts has been to immerse them in an excess of dispersion or solution or to wash or spray them with an excess thereof. The amounts of material absorbed by the carrier members always vary with their maximum individual absorption capacity, which is a disadvantage when producing uniform catalysts.